To Ignore
by The Teenage Dream
Summary: Natsume is ignored by Mikan. *GASP* What will he do?Why is she ignoring him? Read and find out. sorry ppls not good at summaries. This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle R&R one-shot NxN


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice *sniff* I WISH I DID!!!! *sniff***

**Frustrated.**

That was the only word you can describe Natsume Hyuuga right now. Everybody in the class was looking at him worried since he is emitting a dark aurora around him. What is wrong with our now 16 year old kuro neko? Simple, his beloved Mikan hasn't been spending that much time with him. Because of this, he is frustrated and is taking it out on the rest of the class.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot Natsume with her Baka Gun.

"Imai! Why did you do that?" asked Ruka.

"Because he was activating his alice and making this room an inferno," answered Hotaru in her monotonous voice

"I never thought that I had to use this device on you Hyuuga."

"Tch, whatever."

Natsume got up from the floor and walked out of the classroom. Ruka followed closely behind while Hotaru just went to her desk to complete her invention.

"Natsume, whats wrong?"

"Nothing Ruka"

"Is this about Mikan?"

"NO"

"Really?"

"Ok yea you see, she hasn't been talking to me that much and I'm just wondering what's wrong with her."

"Well maybe you should visit her and get her a present just in case she's mad at you."

"Good idea Ruka. I'll go to Central Town today."

With that Natsume left Ruka and went to Central Town. He looked around the shops for awhile. Natsume has grown to love Mikan more and more as the days pass. He has to admit, the girl has grown on him and he would never want to let her go. That is why he is willing to do anything for her. He just can't believe that they are already sixteen but he still doesn't have the guts to confess to Mikan. He never really realized how much of a wimp he is until now.

Well back to the story, Natsume is still wandering around Central Town until something caught his eye. It was a sakura pendant with a crimson stone in the middle on a gold chain. It was perfect, just the thing Natsume was looking for. Natsume quickly paid for it and left.

Natsume headed off to the girls dormitories in search of Mikan with the present he bought her. He arrived at her three star room and knocked but he heard no noise. He checked if the door was locked and to his luck it wasn't.

When he entered the room, all he saw was a lump under the covers in Mikan's bed. He walked over to Mikan's bed and tried to wake up the lump.

"Mikan"

"Mmmmm"

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

With that and a hit to the head, Mikan woke up. She sat straight in her bed but then lost her balance and fell out of her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!!"

"Why have you been ignoring me polka?"

Mikan stared blankly then asked,

"What are you talking about?"

"These past few days you've been completely ignoring me," stated Natsume with his crimson orbs staring intently into Mikan's hazel orbs.

"Hotaru told me that I had to ignore you this whole week," stated a confused Mikan.

"She said that it will make you happy and I really want to make you happy Natsume."

Natsume stared at Mikan for a second and softened his eyes. He then pulled Mikan into a hug.

"Mikan you don't need to do that to make me happy. I just need you beside me, and I'll be happy."

Mikan was a little shocked at first but then smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you Natsume."

Natsume was completely shocked, no stunned, no astonished. He wasn't expecting this and his heart just swelled with happiness when she said those four words. He then broke the hug and stared at her until he finally spoke and said,

"I love you too Mikan."

Mikan smiled again and then she finally noticed that Natsume was carrying a shopping bag.

"Ne Natsume, what's in that bag?"

Natsume looked at it and then remembered that he planned to give this to Mikan. He chuckled a little to himself wondering how he could just forget about the present for Mikan.

" Actually, this is for you."

Natsume held out the bag so Mikan can take it with a light blush on his face. Mikan was curious and opened the bag. When she saw the necklace, she gasped and quickly tackled Natsume into a bear hug.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH NATSUME!! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!"

Natsume then grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Looks beautiful on you," said Natsume

He then put his hand around her waist and kissed her. Mikan was surprised but quickly closed her eyes and responded to his gentle but passionate kiss.

What the couple didn't know was that Hotaru was spying on them the whole time through the window and also taking pictures of the couple.

"Imai, should we be doing this?" asked Ruka

"I have the right to do this since technically I'm the one who brought them together," said Hotaru

"O-Okay," answered Ruka timidly.

Hotaru just continued to take pictures while the two lovers whispered sweet nothings to each other and kissed.

**Ok so how was it? Good? Bad? In the middle? Well this is my first story so flames are accepted, but please be gentle ^.^. If there's any mistakes please point them out! Please review!!!**

**~xharmonicxangel~**


End file.
